


Candy canes kiss

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Fan Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, artwork, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Gabe and Sam, for @notfunnydean ’s sweet advent calendar post for the prompt “Candy cane kiss” on tumblr.





	Candy canes kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Candy cane kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449399) by NotFunnyDean. 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.  
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
